The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
Recent years have seen research on a technology of capturing a plurality of images including survey markers installed on the ground surface from the sky, detecting a survey marker from a captured image obtained by the image capturing, and measuring a ground position (e.g., latitude, longitude, and altitude) of the survey marker in the captured image at the same time, thereby correcting 3D model data created in advance on the basis of the captured image. In the technology, it is important to measure the ground position of the survey marker with higher precision in order to enhance the precision of 3D model data.
Note that JP 2005-263112A discloses a technology of creating, by a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver mounted on an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), a flight plan to cause the UAV to fly to a desired position. In addition, JP 2002-211494A discloses a UAV flight planning device in which a user records ground positions of endpoints while moving among the endpoints on the perimeter of a flight region of a UAV, and uses the record for flight planning of the UAV. In addition, JP 2006-27331A discloses a technology of correcting a position detection error by a GNSS receiver mounted on a UAV on the basis of a measurement result of a separation distance between the UAV and a ground control point, thereby accurately finding the position of a camera used for aerial photography and improving the precision of 3D model data.